Star Wars: The Prime Wars
by Sherlock109
Summary: When an ancient relic transport the Cybertronians to a galaxy far, far away, the Autobots join the Republic cause in the Clone Wars. However, will cultural and social differences destroy the new alliance? TFP and SWCW crossover. T for violence
1. Wars Apart

**Greeting! This is my first actual crossover! *excited squeal* It is a crossover between the two television series, Star Wars: the Clone Wars and Transformers: Prime. It's rated T because I'm paranoid :P. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please give constructive criticism and well deserved praises. **

**Also, I made some adjustments in this chapter. I've made it more descriptive. You don't need to reread it to understand what's going on, though! I just wanted to fix things up. Now, for the disclaimers...**

**Disclaimer: I am Darth-Megatron-Vader-Jr-Jr. I have overthrown LucasFilms and Hasbro and now own everything. Mwahahahaha! *in comes George Lucas with a Clone Army* Now, I must tend to, ahem, legal procedures *races out of the room* Mommy!**

**As you can tell, I do not, in any way or form, own Transformers: Prime or Star Wars: the Clone Wars (but that will change once I completely conquer them! Mwahahahaha! *ducks as Starscreams shoots a missile* Can't a girl dream? Sheesh!)**

* * *

_War. Destruction. Death. That is what plagued our planet, Cybertron, our home. Megatron, in his quest for power, ravaged our planet till there was nothing left. Energon, the source of life for all Cybertronians, became scarce. Eager to acquire more Energon, Megatron lead his Decepticon warriors to the young planet of Earth. In order to protect the carbon-based life forms, I, Optimus Prime, with five other Autobots, journeyed there. After years of battles, Megatron suddenly vanished. Three years after Megatron's departure, we lost our comrade, Cliffjumper. In spite of his death, we gained three new friends; Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel. With our new allies in these children, we learned Earthen culture and, despite their frailty, they had proven to be strong assets. Despite our new friends, evil still lurks. Megatron returned to Earth shortly after the children's arrival. And thus, continued the war..._

* * *

"Miko!" cried Ratchet, "I needed that!"

Miko blushed as she hid the metal do-hickey behind her back. Even though it was Saturday, Miko was eager to go out for the ride that Bulkhead promised her. So, she rushed over to the Autobots' base at seven o'clock in the morning. To the Japanese girl's great disappointment, Bulkhead was still powered down. Plus, to make matters worse, Ratchet was the only one awake. His orders were simple: Don't touch anything. However, Miko couldn't resist playing with a pole that had tentacles sticking out of it. Somehow, Miko managed to rip off one of the tentacles. With the doctor scowling at her, Miko smiled angelically. "Oops," she chirped.

Shaking his head, Ratchet groaned. "Honestly, Miko, you're worse than Bulkhead."

"And you say that as if it was a bad thing," yawned Bulkhead as he emerged from his room.

Turning to face the transformed SUV, Ratchet snapped, "It is when it concerns my tools."

For a moment, Bulkhead was silent. "Oh, right," grumbled the former Wrecker.

Satisfied with his verbal victory, Ratchet returned to his computers.

Suddenly, the door opened. In came a dark-haired teenager riding on his sleek blue motorcycle. Behind the two was a yellow striped Camero with a young boy wearing glasses. Once the boys leapt off of their rides, the car and motorcycle transformed into robots. The azul motorcycle was a stern femme named Arcee while the Camero was a young mech called Bumblebee. The dark-haired boy's name was Jackson Darby, commonly known as Jack and his younger companion was Rafael "Raf" Esquivel. Jack examined the situation between Ratchet and Miko. "Let me guess," said Jack, "Miko broke something?"

Ratchet grunted. "More like destroyed it."

Team Prime looked at Miko. With an innocent look, Miko whispered, "It was an accident?"

Everyone groaned. With a shrug of her shoulders, Miko tossed the damaged tool aside. She then raced to her guitar. With a loud _thrum_, Miko started playing _My Fist, Your Face_.

Voice filled with agitation, Ratchet shouted, "Stop that repulsive noise, Miko!"

Glaring at the medic robot, Miko spat, "It's not just _any_ noise. It's _music_!"

"Whatever _it_ is," growled the medic veteran, "Stop it!"

With a sigh of frustration, Miko stormed off. Worried about her behavior, Jack asked, "Hey, Miko! Where are you going?"

With a face that could kill, Miko roared, "Somewhere where I won't be criticized by grouchy old doctors!"

Once Miko left the room, Ratchet snorted, "Grouchy? Huh! I'm not grouchy."

Smiling weakly at Ratchet, Jack hoped that Miko would not do something rash. "Perhaps I should go and talk with her," thought Jack. However, before he could tear after the Asian, the computers flashed red. Studying the screens, Ratchet announced, "There's a spike of Energon in the Carpathian Mountains. Most likely caused by an explosion. And..." Ratchet paused.

"And, what?" inquired Raf.

"And, it seems that the _Nemesis_ is there," said Ratchet confused.

"Why would the Decepticons be so reckless as to reveal their ship?" wondered Arcee, "Did the ship went rouge again?"

With a shake of his head, Ratchet replied, "I don't know. But, whatever ancient weapon Megatron is after, it is certainly extremely powerful."

"Then, we cannot allow it to fall into Decepticons' hands," stated Optimus Prime as he strode forward. "Ratchet, set the Groundbridge's coordinates to the Carpathian Mountains."

Immediately, Ratchet powered up the Groundbridge. "Be careful," he warned, "If Megatron is desperate enough to reveal his position, the artifact must be one of incredible power."

"Will do, old friend," assured the Autobot leader. Signaling his team, Optimus Prime ordered, "Autobots! Roll out!"

Once the Autobots transformed and vanished into the ground bridge, Ratchet sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there was a war. A war that tore the Republic apart. Once Keepers of the Peace, the Jedi became generals in the infamous Clone Wars. As the war surged on, the Jedi's numbers grew scarce and scattered across the galaxy. When older Jedi were slaughtered, the young Padawans took charge. Clone troopers were massacred faster than they were born. While the Republic suffered these losses, the Separatists were far from being victorious. Fuel for their droid army was becoming a scarcity, limiting Separatist attacks. In order for success, the Confederacy of Independent Systems must acquire a new energy source. If the CIS discovers a new power source, it would be the end of the Republic..._

* * *

Speed. It was the only thing that calmed Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi hero of the Republic. Nothing can be compared to the rush of swooping and diving in deep space. No adrenaline rush could be compared to the thrill of watching the stars spin around you. Neither can it be caught or destroyed. Speed; it was the only sense of freedom Anakin could afford.

"Clankers, ten o'clock!" warned the Clone Captain Rex.

Rushing back to reality, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker dodged the missile as it exploded.

"Thanks, Rex," smiled Skywalker.

"Anytime, sir!" replied Rex.

"Um, sorry to spoil the party," a voice cackled over the comm link, "But, I could use a little help here!"

Anakin smirked. "No worries, Obi-Wan. I've got your back."

"How comforting," said Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Hey, guys!" piped up the young Padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano, "Not to intrude, but the Seps are receiving back-up."

"Charming," grumbled Obi-Wan.

"What's the ship's name?" demanded Anakin.

Ordering for a scan of the Separatist's ship, Ahsoka sighed. While Master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker were blasting Clankers, Ahsoka was confided to the bridge of the _Resolute_. All she did was examine holographs and occasionally offer advice (which may or may not be acknowledged). The young Togruta wished that her master, Anakin Skywalker, did not order her to stay on the _Resolute._

"Miss Tano," said Admiral Yularen, interrupting Tano's thoughts, "I think you must see this."

With a groan, Ahsoka strode to the light blue holograph. As the hazy image rotated, a name appeared on its hull.

"The _Invisible Hand_!" gasped Ahsoka. "Anakin! Obi-Wan! The back-up is Grievous! I repeat, Separatist ship is Grievous'!"

* * *

Firing Vulture droids, Anakin zoomed behind Obi-Wan's pursuer.

"What took you so long?" inquired Obi-Wan.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Traffic," he muttered.

Before Obi-Wan could refute the comment, Ahsoka yelled, "Anakin! Obi-Wan! The back-up is Grievous! I repeat, Separatist ship is Grievous'!"

Anakin clenched his teeth. "Grievous," he hissed.

"What would Grievous be doing out here?" wondered Kenobi.

"I don't know," growled Anakin, "But, I'm about to find out."

Realizing what his former student was about to do, Obi-Wan snapped, "No, wait Anakin! I still have Vultures on my..."

However, Skywalker interrupted his elder. "Rex," Anakin ordered, "Take care of Obi-Wan."

"Roger that, sir!"

"Ani-!"

However, Anakin raced after the _Invisible Hand_. With Vulture droids firing behind him, Kenobi grumbled, "Blast! This is why I hate flying."

* * *

Standing on the deck of the _Resolute_, Ahsoka Tano observed the battle. Admiral Yularen stood behind her. Watching the _Invisible Hand,_ the two were shocked to see the infamous ship steer away from the battle zone. Instead, it was heading straight towards the gray planet of Xzin.

"What would Grievous want on that planet?" mused Ahsoka aloud.

Yularen shrugged his shoulders. "That cursed cyborg does not need reason to fight," spat the Admiral.

The Togruta glanced at the Human. "Grievous may be a monster," she said, "But, he is not wasteful, especially with the shortage of energy."

Yularen's brows creased. "Xzin has no powerful energy, no useful resources, and no form of intelligent life forms," the war-worn man stated. "In fact, this battle was an accident."

"There are no accidents," said Ahsoka gently, "Only the way of the Force."

The Admiral grunted in defeat and left the Padawan learner. Staring at the onslaught before her, Ahsoka sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**There it is! My first chapter of my first crossover! Please, tell me what did you think (even if it's just grammar errors or saying how much you hate it or how you can't stop reading this story! :D). I live to learn! ;D**


	2. Strange

**Thanks for all the reviews! I especially want to thank my beta readers, who improved chapter one a lot! *squeals* Thank you so much!**

**I had intended for more for this chapter, but it would make it far too long. I hope you enjoy it anyways! Chapter four should get really interesting *hint, hint, wink, wink* ;) ;) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am Darth Megatron Vader Jr, Jr. I have kidnaped George Lucas and the owner of Hasbro (who's name escapes me) and I now own everything. Mwahahahahaha! *enters the Autobots* Now, I must negotiate a ransom *jumps out of window screaming* Please Don't Hurt Me!**

**I do not own anything (but that will soon change! Darth Megatron Vader Jr, Jr will be back! Mwahahahaha-*Darth Vader force chokes fan fanatic* Okay...ak...I...own...ak...nothing...)**

* * *

Once the Autobots left the base, they found the Carpathian Mountains crawling with Decepticons with the _Nemesis_ hovering above the peaks. Overlooking the army was Megatron's Second in Command, Dreadwing.

"Optimus!" growled the Con warrior. Fury shadowing his face, Dreadwing roared, "Decepticons, attack!"

Immediately, the Autobots scattered. They found cover behind bolders and started firing. Suddenly, with a gruesome yell, an Insecticon hovered towards Bulkhead.

"Scrap," grumbled the SUV as he morphed into his robotic form.

Once the Insecticon transformed, Bulkhead charged at the creature. Busy fighting the Con, Bulkhead didn't notice a Vehicon aiming a plasma cannon at him.

"Bulkhead, look out!" cried Arcee.

The giant green robot ducked as a plasma ball exploded. "Thanks, Arcee," grunted Bulkhead as he smashed the Insecticon. "Eat that, Con!"

While Bulkhead was busy stuggling with the Insecticon, Arcee tried to dart towards the _Nemesis_. Leaping and kicking, she inflicted several blows on the Decepticons. Behind her, a yellow camero smashed into a Con. Before the Decepticon could fire, Bumblebee transformed into his robot form and blew a hole into the Con's chest. He then, dodged the Decepticons' firepower while shooting the enemy. With his sword as his hand, Optimus Prime wrestled with Megatron's Second in Command, Dreadwing. When Dreadwing fumbled, Optimus mauled the Con's face and tossed him into the side of a mountain. While Dreadwing was still dazed, Prime yelled into his comm link, "Arcee, do you have a visual on the artifact that Megatron is after?"

Racing up the mountain, Arcee skipped on top of the heads of the Decepticons and grumbled, "Working on it..."

Before Optimus could reply, Dreadwing drew himself up and launched himself at the Autobot, who immediately counteracted the assault. With a kick into Con's torso, Optimus Prime slammed Dreadwing under a cliff. Rubble and stone collasped onto Dreadwing. Optimus raced after Arcee, slicing Decepticons along the way. After crushing the Insecticon's head, Bulkhead transformed into his SUV form, following his leader. Bumblebee quickly blasted a group of Cons before darting up the mountain with the others.

Once Arcee reached the ridge, accompanied by her fellow-Autobots, an explosion erupted. Scattering, the Autobots took cover from the blast.

"Ratchet!" shouted Optimus into his comm, "Can you identify what Megatron is after?"

* * *

Back on base, Ratchet scanned the area for unusual readings. The results on the sceen were incredible. His eyes glued on the screens, the medic gasped, "Optimus! The power of the...thing is off the charts!"

"What sort of power?" demanded the Prime.

Attempting to identify the energy, Ratchet muttered, "As of now, I do not know. But, I do know one thing. If that weapon fell into the hands of Megatron..."

"Then the freedom of humankind shall be destroyed," finished Optimus.

Ratchet sighed. "Optimus, we cannot allow this artifact to be seized by the Decepticons!"

"Understood, old friend," replied Optimus Prime.

With a hand signal to his comrades, Optimus lead the Autobots into the hole created by the explosion.

Within the Autobot's base, Ratchet and the children gazed at the computer screens. Silence surrounded them. Jack cleared his throat. "So, if this thing is extremely powerful," wondered Jack aloud, "Why hasn't it popped onto your radar earlier?"

Staring at his computers, Ratchet muttered, "I am not one hundred percent sure. But, a plausible explantion is that Soundwave uncoded new cordinates from project Iacon. Upon arrival, they must have...switched it on."

"But, what could it be?" inquired Raf, "Doesn't any of your mytholodgy mention something similar?"

The medical bot snorted. "Do I look like a walking historical record to you? From what I know, nothing of this magnitute exists."

"Nothing of what magnitute exists?" asked Miko as she entered the room.

Jack smiled. "Look who decided to come back."

The Aisan ignored the comment. Examining the area, Miko demanded non-stop, "Where is everybody? Are they on a mission? Are there zombies? Relics? Blood? Is Megatron there? Are they in a jungle? Ocean? Moon? Are they looking for a doomsday machine?"

Ratchet thought his receptor would explode from Miko's spill of questions. "Enough, Miko!" said the doctor, "The Autobots went on a mission to the Carpathian Mountains to prevent the Decepticons from acquiring an unknown device."

Miko groaned. "Why didn't you guys tell me that they were going on a mission? I could have helped Bulkhead smash the Decepticons."

"In what way would _you_ be able to help Bulkhead?" snapped Ratchet.

Miko's face flushed with anger. Realizing what was happening, Raf muttered, "Here we go again."

With a frustrated scream Miko stormed out of the room. Again. Shaking his head, Jack muttered, "Why did Miko have to be so stubborn?"

* * *

"Why did Anakin have to be so stubborn?" moaned Obi-Wan as he tried to avoid the Vulture's lasers. Despite his efforts, a droid managed to hit R7-T4, Kenobi's Astromech droid.

"Blast!" hissed Obi-Wan. Before the Clankers could finish the Jedi, Rex flew in and destroyed the group of Vultures.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Thanks, Rex."

"Anytime, sir!"

Switching his scanners on, Obi-Wan searched for the Invisible Hand. When the ship's signiture did not show up on his screen, Obi-Wan inquired, "Where did they go?"

"Within the planet's atmosphere, sir."

Puzzled by this information, Kenobi wondered, "What would Grievous want on Xzin? No matter. I better find Anakin before he finds trouble."

"Permission to assist you, sir?" requested Rex. Obi-Wan paused, thinking for a moment before he sighed. "It can't hurt to bring back-up."

"Yes, sir." acknowlegded Rex.

With Rex flying at his side, Obi-Wan zoomed towards the planet Xzin. "I hope Anakin doesn't do anything rash," murmured Obi-Wan.

* * *

Flying in the shadow of the _Invisible Hand_, Anakin examined his surroundings. Rugged gray stones covered with millions of years of dust was all that Anakin saw. "What are you up to, Grievous?" muttered Skywalker.

Suddenly, the _Hand_ halted over a huge canyon. Anakin observed the gorge. Besides a green river of caustic chemical waste, the canyon resembled the rest of the planet; gray and lifeless. Still, the _Hand_ landed itself inside the canyon. Determined to find out what Grievous was after, Anakin said, "Artoo, scan the area for any power sources."

The little blue and white Astromech whistled and beeped his answer. Understanding the droid's lingo, Anakin replied, "But there can't be nothing! Grievous wouldn't come here if there's nothing. Search again." However, the droid's response was the same. With a sigh, Anakin carefully lowered his Jedi Starfighter into the canyon. Staying out of reach from the Separatist's scanners, Anakin landed behind a pile of rubble. After placing his breath receptor on, Anakin emerged from his ship. Artoo whistled frantically at the Jedi. Half listening to the droid's chatter, Anakin noted the chill in the air. He shivered. How he couldn't wait to return aboard the heated _Resolute_.

Artoo bleeped to get Anakin's attention. Artoo then warned Anakin that he only had two hours before the toxic chemical mist could damage Anakin's body. "Two hours?" muttered Skywalker, "A lot can happen in two hours." With a smirk on his face, Anakin leapt towards the _Invisible Hand_.

* * *

**There is Chapter Two! *In jumps Darth Megatron Vader Jr, Jr who waves his hand* You will review. You will favorite this story. You will tell all your friends about this story. You think that Darth Megatron Vader Jr, Jr is the awesomest person in the galaxy. *Sherlock109 scowls* Next to, um, Sherlock109 *Sherlock109 rolls eyes***

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! Tell me whatever mistakes I'd made. I live to learn. :D**


	3. To Depths Below

**Wow, I am ssssoooo late! Well, better late than never, right? The reason why this chapter took so long was because...well, it was so long. In fact, I splitted it into two chapters, cause I just wanted this chapter done! Also, this chapter is done only in TFP view. So, chapter four is halfway done and it's in the Clone Wars' view. I hope that this chappie was worth the wait.  
**

**P.S. I'm ssssoooo sorry! :(**

******Darth-Megatron-Vader-Jr-Jr**: You're not forgiven!

* * *

Within a cave of the Carpathian Mountains, a tall scarred Decepticon with dark gray armor, Megatron, observed an object. Standing at his side was a black spider-like femme named Airachnid, who watched Knock Out, a sleek red medic, examine a strange artifact. Pyramid in shape, the object was about the size of an Earthen vehicle. Upon it's charcoal metalic sides were etchings of three unique languages. The Megatron recognized one of the languages as ancient Cybertronian. The other two alphabets, however, were unknown to the former gladiator. Yet, the malicious Decepticon leader cared little about the lettering of the relic. He wanted to know its abilities. He wanted to know its potential. He wanted to know its powers.

Still musing, Megatron's thoughts were interrupted when Knock Out cleared his voice box. "Lord Megatron," he said with a heavy accent, "Though the relic seemed to accept the power from the _Nemisis_ properly, it does not seem to...um, work."

Towering over his fellow Cybertronian, Megatron roared, "What do you mean it did not work, Knock Out?"

The short Cybertronian flinched at his master's outrage. "It seems, Lord Megatron, that the artifact needs to be elsewhere to function."

The former gladiator of Karon glared at the decetiful doctor. Grinding his shark-like teeth, Megatron growled, "Then, _take it_ elsewhere!"

Cringing at the sound of Megatron's voice, Knock Out muttered into his comlink, "Um, Soundwave, would you be kind enough to open the groundbridge? Lord Megatron wants the relic removed from this site. And, would you mind sending Breakdown down along with some Vehicons? This thing is heavier than it looks."

As the green swirl appeared, the strange femme purred, "I hope this artifact does prove to be worthwhile. It would seem to be a waste that we'd shut down the shields in order to power an artifact that is useless."

Megatron raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning my judgement, Airachnid?"

Shaking her horned head, Airachnid replied, "Not at all, Lord Megatron. I am merely curious about the autheticy of Soundwave's report."

The Decepticon warrior narrowed his optics at Airachnid. Instead of erupting in anger, he hissed, "How interesting..."

Suddenly, the sound of metal crushing and gun blasting echoed throughout the cave. Recognizing the source of the sound, Airachnid gasped. "Autobots!"

A cruel smile crept onto Megatron's lips. "Optimus never disappoints."

Rounding the corner, the Autobots stormed into the area. With his blaster and sword ready, Optimus Prime stated, "Megatron! I cannot allow you to leave with that relic."

As he was yet speaking, Dreadwing with a group of Vehicons raced behind Team Prime. Bursting through the groundbridge was Breakdown with a team of Decepticons. Forming a defensive circle, the Autobots realized how outnumbered and trapped they were. "Oh, scrap," muttered Bulkhead.

Triumph in his eyes, the Decepticon leader snarled, "On the contrary, Optimus; it is _I_ who cannot allow you to leave with this relic."

With a roar, the Decepticons charged at the Autobots. Baring her blades, Acree raced towards Airachnid. Airachnid, spraying her web at her archenemy, smirked, "How nice to see you again, Arcee! So tell me, how is that human of yours doing? Is he faring better than your last partenters?" Arcee replied with a yell and a kick to the liutenent's face, spirling her to the wall.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee stood in front of Dreadwing. Aiming his large gun, Dreadwing snarled, "Out of my way, scout! You're no match for a Decepticon warrior!"

Bumblebee replied by shooting at the enraged twin. Dodging the flares, Dreadwing growled, "So be it, scout", as he blasted at the yellow camaro.

Cornered, Bulkhead watched Breakdown and Knockout with a team of Vehicons smirk as they advanced towards him. Glancing left and right, Bulkhead grumbled, "Oh scrap...oh scrap, oh-scrap-oh-scrap-oh-scrap!" Suddenly, a bomb exploded, destroying several Cons and slamming Knockout into the wall. "Hey!" snapped the doctor, "I just had that waxed!"

"Can it, Con,"grunted a white and green Autobot.

"Wheeljack!" cried Bulkhead with glee as he punched Breakdown, "Ya ol'wrecker! What brings you here?"

Slicing several Decepticons with his two kataras, Wheeljack replied, "Oh, the same old; saw that the Cons' cloaking device was down, so I flew the _Jackhammer_ on over here to see what sort damage I could do."

Bulkhead chuckled. "Same ol'Jackie!"

Preoccupied with a squad of Decepticons, Optimus punched and slashed through the enemy lines, unaware that Megatron was approaching. Raising his dark blade, Megatron swung his arm down in a killing stroke. Before he could dispose Prime, the artifact shot a silver magnetic surge, tossing the Cybertronians in every direction. Regaining his balance, Megatron roared, "Knock Out! What is going on?"

From beneath some rock rubble, Knock Out moaned, "Oh, my paint..."

"Knock Out!"

"Huh? Oh yes. Uh...I don't know, my liege. Perhaps the relic just needed some space."

Megatron glared at the vain doctor. Before he could reply, Optimus raced towards the artifact. With a sneer of contempt, Megatron charged at his enemy. Noting the danger, Prime turned away from the relic and advanced towards Megatron. The Autobot blocked the Decepticon's blows, with his sword as his hand. While the two titans fought, a group of Vehicons slipped past the duel. They dragged the pyramid into the ground bridge. Noticing their escape,  
Acree yelled in her comlink, "The Cons are bringing the relic aboard the _Nemesis_. I am in pursuit."

Upon hearing this, Ratchet objected. "Arcee, you can't possibly think that you can storm a warship by yourself?"

Arcee sighed as she raced towards the Decepticon ground bridge. "What would you have me do, Ratchet? Wait for the Cons to unleash it's power?"

"No," stammered the medic, "But you should wait for the rest of the team."

Arcee rolled her optics and transformed into a motorcycle. "Sorry, Ratchet. There's no time," she replied as she zoomed across the cave.

"Arcee," grunted Bulkhead into his com as he smashed heads, "I must agree with doc. You'll be scrap-metal in five minutes flat."

"Than, I'll make it out in four," snapped Arcee, driving into the groundbridge.

"Arcee!" cried the former Wrecker, "You can't...ah, scrap."

Slicing a Vehicon, Wheeljack raised a metallic eyebrow. "Your girlfriend sure is stubborn."

Bulkhead sighed. "Yeah...Wait, what?"

Meanwhile, back at headquarters, Ratchet was desperately striving to obtain help for Arcee. "Bumblebee," said Ratchet, "Are you able to assist Arcee?"  
Bumblebee replied with a bunch of whirs and beeps as he dodged Dreadwing, bolting into the groundbridge. With a sigh of relief, Ratchet muttered, "I hope everything goes alright."

* * *

**Can't...Write...Anymore...Must...Eat...Chocolate! :P  
**

**Oh, I read all your suggestions for who to add on. And, I decided thus; there's too many! :O So, I'm taking one to three from each series. We'll have a vote. This chapter vote is...G1! Who do you want to see from G1? Is it;**

**Aerial bots-1**

**Dinobots (includes Grimlock)-2  
**

**Barricade**

**Prowl**

**Mirage**

**Elita One**

**Submit your votes! (probably you have to be signed out cause you all already commented on this chapter :/)**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking to me! Please tell me what you think! ^^**

**Darth-Megatron-Vader-Jr-Jr: That you're a slow writer?**

**Me: Shutup**


End file.
